Scandalous: A Letter From Blair to God
by rayeux
Summary: Rated T for slight blasphemy. Also includes slight humor. Title is self-explanatory.


Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, it might as well be called the Blair and Chuck Show. Or whatever.

**Summary:**

Set a few years after graduating from college, Blair muses about everything she's ever done and decides to write a letter to God.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first story. All kinds of reviews welcome, but I kinda like flames better. It helps me improve my writing. Constructive criticism, you know? By the way, this is based on the TV show.

* * *

Scandalous: A Letter from Blair to God

by Ashlie Rayeux

(a.k.a. rayeux)

_What's wrong with me? I haven't felt this alone since Chuck left me that night for a couple of sluts._

_What have I done to deserve this? The old Queen B has never been alone. But here I am, sitting alone on the park bench. I really don't know what I've done and I sure as hell don't want another scandal.  
_

_After my climb back to my throne, I've exposed Gossip Girl. I was a heroine for it. I showed the world what a snake Nate really was. I was venerated for it. But even if Gossip Girl is gone, people's tongues still wag.  
_

_The only wrong thing I did was, well, driving Jenny out. But what was so erroneous about that? She totally deserved it._

My Sidekick beeped. After several years, I just can't bear to change my cellphone. It had been there all along, almost like a friend. Almost.

The message was from Serena.

**Serena: **hey b, want 2 come 2 church w/ dan n me?

**Blair: **no thanks, s. i'm busy. n i'm not really catholic.

**Serena: **r u sure?

**Blair: **yep, see u.

_What if all that "religion" stuff Serena and some of my other friends were raving about was real?_

I flipped my phone shut and walked back to the Waldorf Astoria. "If anyone comes to see me, tell them I'm busy," I told my housekeeper and went straight up to my room. I ripped out a page from my Claire Fontaine notebook and took out a pen.

_What have I got to lose? It's not like I'm gonna die after writing this thing. I ought to give this another try, even after that worthless confession. It's just a letter._

I took a seat on my desk and positioned my pen atop the paper.

**Dear God,**

**I just wrote this letter to ask how are things up there. Okay, so maybe not just that. I'm asking You why I feel so weird. My life is ****finally**** the way I want it, except for Nate as my spouse and the white picket fence around my small countryside house with apple pies baking in the kitchen.**

**Despite Serena and my other so-called friends, I feel alone. Even when I was younger, I've always dreaded that word. Alone. There's just something so ominous about it. I hate being alone. Never mind the pressure, the scrutiny and everything else, I don't want to be alone.**

**Actually, now that I think of it, I only want one person back. Just give me that one person and I'll be a good citizen. I won't lie that much anymore, and I'll drink minimally. And I won't call Dan a glorified band geek anymore. I promise. I'll also quit being a bitch to my incompetent designers.**

**Do we have a deal?**

**Your loving angel,**

**Blair Cornelia Waldorf**

**P.S. I'll also pray ****occasionally****. Hey, I'm a busy woman. It's the only way to go.  
**

A knock sounded on my door. "Miss Waldorf, I know you told me to inform your guests that you're busy but there is someone here to see you. He was very insistent."

"It's fine," I replied. "Tell him I'm on down. I'm done with what I have to do." I checked my reflection in the mirror and reapplied my lipstick then went down the stairs.

I gasped.

_No way. I don't believe my eyes. It can't be. God is real. I'm not a Jesus-freak, but I'm so believing in Him now.  
_

"Blair," my guest started. "I know I'm the last person you expect to see right now and maybe you're still mad at me. But I'm here to apologize."

I looked him in the eye, expecting to see a world of lies. But the moment our eyes locked, there was nothing but sincerity in his beautiful brown eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

I frowned. "If you asked me that yesterday, I would have said no."

He looked down. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time," he said, picking up his coat and Burberry scarf then headed for the door.

"Wait," I said, still poker-faced. "But that was if you asked me yesterday." He looked at me. "How about today?"

I shrugged. "I guess everyone should have second chances," I said, smiling. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "Saturday?"

"It's a date," I replied, grinning.

_Thanks, God. One, Serena. Zero, Blair._

* * *

Please review! And actually, the author is also not really Catholic. And I'm no Jesus-freak either.


End file.
